


Bar Fights Lead to Great Things

by this_is_madness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake Blow Job, First Kiss, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_madness/pseuds/this_is_madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a bar fight ends with Cas and Dean in jail, Dean comes up with a suave plan of escape. This leads to Cas finding out some information about Dean that is particularly interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Fights Lead to Great Things

The hard bench was very uncomfortable and Cas couldn’t help but find himself slightly angry with Dean, who was fairly drunk yet still retaining his air of nonchalance. 

“Well, this is a nice change of scenery,” Dean snorted. 

“It’s a jail cell,” Cas retorted sharply. 

“I was being sarcastic,” Dean sighed heavily. 

“I do not need your sarcasm. Your sarcasm comes in at number two on my list of things I do not need.” Cas couldn’t believe they’d been arrested. 

“Yeah Cas? What’s at number one?” Dean’s smirk was ever present and Cas couldn’t help but be somewhat impressed by its resilience. For a coping mechanism, it was a pretty good one. 

“Three guesses, Dean.”

“Genital herpes?” Dean chuckled lowly. 

“Stop talking,” Cas growled. 

Cas saw Dean’s almost imperceptible flinch at his words and immediately felt bad, but wasn’t given the opportunity to apologize as Dean continued his joking line of inquiry with the same level of resilient humor. “More of a negative attitude?”

“Fuck you.” This made Dean’s smile widen slightly. Cas had noticed that his swearing usually made Dean smirk or snort or laugh and he vaguely wondered if he was doing it wrong. However as far as he could tell, his intonation was right. 

“A glass half full of lemonade?” Cas could hear the laughter in Dean’s tone with this one and Cas groaned, partly because he wanted, just barely, to smack Dean and also because he didn’t fully understand the reference. As far as he could tell, Dean mixed to common phrases ‘A glass half full’ and ‘When life gives you lemons…’ but Cas didn’t know the correlation between the two clichés. 

“I need to not be in a jail cell,” Cas clarified. “I need to call Sam so he can come get us out of here.”

“Dude, it’s the middle of the night. They’re not going to give us a call until tomorrow morning. But don’t worry your pretty little head, Cas,” Dean slapped him on the back. “I’m going to get us out of here real soon.”

“How?” Cas inquired a little bitterly. Dean was silent for a long moment, contemplating, before replying with a similar bitter edge,

“Okay, I’d just like to point out that this would’ve been a hell of a lot easier had you not tried to come to my rescue. I mean, I had it, Cas.”

“He pulled a knife, Dean,” Cas defended. “I could not just sit there.”

“We fight monsters, Cas,” Dean sighed. “I didn’t need help with a jack ass and his tiny knife.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t do it for you, I did it for me,” Cas finally cracked a smile. “Couldn’t let you have all the fun, now could I?”

Dean looked over at Cas with a touch of surprise, laughing at the small offer of peace. Cas smiled wanly at Dean. 

“Now, how are you going to get us out of here?” Cas inquired. Dean gave him another small smirk.

“Easily,” Dean grinned. “I’ve done this before and it worked wonders. I need you to moan.”

“Moan?” Cas frowned. 

“What am I doing, asking the amateur?” Dean rolled his eyes and Cas bristled at being called an amateur. 

“I’m not an amateur!” Cas defended and Dean gave him a small smile. 

“At this, you are, feathers,” Dean replied before turning to the bars of the cell and letting out a long moan. Cas startled at the sound, for the moan was not of pain but rather…erotic. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asked in astonishment. Dean shushed him as he listened for a moment, to apparent silence. Then he moaned again, this time louder. He listened for another moment, and this time Cas heard a scruff of a chair against the floor. Dean whipped around to face Cas. 

“Get on your knees in front of me,” Dean commanded and Cas frowned. 

“Why?” Cas asked, as he kneeled. 

“Trust me, I’ve done this before. It’s going to work like a charm,” Dean told Cas simply and once Cas was positioned, Dean laced his fingers in Cas’s hair. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asked, alarmed. 

“Cas, be quiet,” Dean told Cas just as Cas heard a cop stomp outside the cell, but his vision was blocked by Dean’s groin. Dean moaned again and Cas heard a scramble for the keys as a gruff voice said angrily, 

“Disgusting fags!” 

The key entered the key hole and Cas heard the door swing open. As it did so, Dean spun around and had the cop in a headlock in a matter of seconds. 

“Shush,” he told the cop who struggled to no avail. “Go to sleep, you fucking homophobe.”

Cas frowned as he stood, watching the cop’s eyes slowly droop closed. Dean heaved his body onto the one cot in the cell and then put his forefinger to his lips to indicate his desire for Cas’s continued silence. They both tip toed from the cell to glance cautiously into the main room where a few desks would usually be occupied by the rest of the police force. However, as it was late at night, it seemed as though the small town could only afford one cop on the night shift in the station. Dean straightened. 

“Told you I’d get us out of there,” Dean told Cas. They retrieved their belongings from atop the cop’s desk and headed towards the door. 

“Did you just…did we just simulate oral sexual activities to aggravate the guard into trying to separate us so we could escape?” Cas asked. 

Dean blanched and glanced back at Cas with a hint of laughter in his eyes when he said ‘oral sexual activities’. 

“We faked a blow job, Cas,” Dean corrected. “And how do you even know what oral sex even is?”

“The pizza man, Dean,” Cas supplied and Dean coughed to hide his laughter. “You said that you had done that before?”

“Sort of, yeah,” Dean allowed. 

“How did you know it would work again?” Cas asked slowly. 

“We’re deep in the Bible Belt, Cas,” Dean shrugged. “I figured they would be a tad homophobic down here.”

“Aw, and because we are two men being intimate, they would feel the need to separate us?” Cas confirmed. 

“Yeah, that’s what homophobic means, Cas,” Dean confirmed with an eye roll. 

“Who did you do this with before?” Cas pressed. 

“Why so many questions?” Dean glanced back at Cas as they exited the police station and walked towards the main road. Dean figured it would be about a fifteen minute walk back to the bar where the Impala was parked, and he was thankful that he hadn’t had enough to drink to make the walk difficult, just enough to make it bearable. 

“I’m just curious,” Cas told him, and then fell silent. Dean thought vaguely that Cas’s silence seemed odd, but decided to let it go and change the subject. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to be the kind to get in a bar fight, Cas,” Dean told Cas, slowly his stride to match Cas’s. Cas frowned at him, confusion flickering in his oceanic eyes for a moment before settling. “I know they were the asshats who started it, but I’m not surprised we were the ones arrested. You can kick some serious ass.”

“I’m a warrior of God,” Cas retorted. “I commanded armies. Of course I can manage to, as you say, kick some serious ass.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean laughed.

“You seem…less angry than normal,” Cas noticed. “Happy…or at least, happier.”

Dean shrugged, still smiling a little. “Honestly, I’m still a little buzzed. And hey! That was a good fight.”

“It got us thrown in jail,” Cas frowned. 

“Those are the best kind,” Dean chuckled, putting a hand briefly on Cas’s shoulder and giving it an amiable shake as he said this. Cas noticed that Dean was a bit more physical tonight—not in a bad way, rather in a nice way. Cas wanted to attribute it to the drinking, but Cas had experienced Dean drunk more than this one time, and he knew Dean wasn’t usually a particularly physically affectionate drunk. Cas wondered if it was the exhilaration of the fight that made Dean so cheerful, but he couldn’t quite convince himself that, alone, was it. 

“Why’s your face all scrunched up like that?” Dean inquired with owl eyes and a smile, barely brushing Cas’s nose with his thumb a little playfully. “What’re you trying to figure out?”

“You,” Cas replied honestly, and Dean’s smile faltered for a moment, which gave Cas pause. 

“Boring,” Dean said after a moment, and Cas could see the smile Dean wore now was a little more forced than the nonchalant one he wore not moments before. “I’m boring, no point in trying to figure me out.”

“You’re far from boring,” Cas argued. “You’re infinitely fascinating.”

Cas didn’t understand the recoil of Dean’s good mood as he spoke, especially since his words were seemingly compliments. 

“So…” Dean said after a long, tense moment of silence. “At least it’s not raining for our walk.”

Cas cracked a smile. “What is it you say? Don’t jinx it.”

Dean smiled again. “Yeah, you’re right. I shouldn’t jinx it.”

“If it begins to rain, I will blame you,” Cas told Dean and Dean chuckled. 

“I’ll be right there with you, Cas,” Dean replied, knocking Cas’s shoulder with his own. Cas found the higher amount of physical contact pleasant from his walking companion. 

“You’re scheme was quite well maneuvered back in the police station,” Cas complimented. “Do you often find that you have to break out of jails?”

“Of course,” Dean nodded, shrugging. “You know, part of the job.”

Cas’s hand briefly brushed against Dean’s and Cas smiled at the warmth of the other man’s hands in the somewhat chilly night air. 

“Do you often utilize the, as you said, ‘fake blow job’?” Cas inquired and Dean laughed, scratching the back of his neck briefly before replying. 

“No,” he replied. “I mean…I had really only used it once before, but I figured it would work.”

“What happened the first time?” Cas pressed and Dean was slightly uncomfortable, but answered anyway. 

“It was about the same. The cop came in and pulled me up and I took the opportunity to choke hold him like I did tonight,” Dean replied. 

“Pull you up? Oh, so you were in my position in that simulation,” Cas nodded. Dean knew he was pressing him simply for the tactical benefit up cataloguing such strategies, but Dean still felt horribly awkward retelling the one other time he pulled the ‘blow job escape’. 

“Yeah,” Dean confirmed, voice a little tighter than was necessary. 

“Who was the other part of this scenario? Was it another hunter?” Cas asked and Dean was beginning to question the thoroughness of Cas’s interrogation. 

“No,” Dean replied. “It was, uh, just another dude in the drunk tank.”

“How did you convince him to simulate the scenario with you?” Cas furthered and Dean sighed a little, pausing for a few moments. 

“I, uh, didn’t,” Dean supplied. 

“You didn’t convince him?” Cas was clearly confused. 

“I didn’t need to convince him to, uh, play a part,” Dean eventually replied. 

“Then how did your plan work…?” Cas thought for a moment, focusing on the emphasis Dean had used in his intonation and eventually coming to a conclusion. “Oh. You didn’t convince him to play a part, you were actually—oh.”

“Look, Cas,” Dean was now the one scrunching up his nose and Cas patted him on the shoulder. 

“Dean, you know that I have no judgment,” Cas assured him and Dean rolled his eyes, but his now had a very small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

“Yeah, Cas, I know,” Dean replied with a small chuckle. “Thanks.”

Cas was silent as he processed this new information about his friend, who he thought had only liked women up until that moment. Cas, as an angel, was discouraged from thinking of human things, but his mind wandered nonetheless. And since joining Team Free Will, as Dean called them, years before and living with the Winchesters, he had slowly allowed himself to acquire certain human traits. One of which was realized by the pizza man, and which he thought about briefly in relation to Dean’s suddenly illuminated past. 

“Your face is all scrunched again,” Dean rolled his eyes. “Stop it.”

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean who chuckled and bumped their shoulders familiarly together. They could now see the bar, about two blocks further, and the Impala still parked in the lot in front of the neon illuminated drinking establishment. 

“There’s my baby!” Dean smiled. 

“As long as I’ve known you, you’ve only been with women,” Cas commented suddenly and he watched as Dean heaved a long sigh. 

“Cas, can we drop this?” Cas heard the pleading in Dean’s voice and frowned. 

“I just want to understand,” Cas said with every intention of dropping it after that comment. However, Dean sighed and then finally nodded. 

“Fine,” he agreed. “I’m bi.”

“Bye?” Cas frowned, confused again. 

“No, bi like bisexual,” Dean clarified. “Bisexuality. It means you like men and women.”

Cas nodded. “And this…this was always common knowledge?”

“What do you mean by common knowledge?” Dean squinted at Cas. 

“I mean, I should’ve known this before now?” Cas furthered. 

“Oh, no,” Dean shook his head. “I mean, I don’t see why you should’ve known at all. It hasn’t really come up before now.”

“Does Sam know?” Cas inquired. 

“Yeah, of course,” Dean nodded. “I mean, I haven’t told him in explicit terms like I have you now, but I’ve never needed to. The guy’s been riding around with me for years now, I didn’t need to tell him explicitly.”

Cas nodded and looked at Dean for a long moment as they approached the Impala. Dean could feel Cas’s gaze but did not quite want to meet Cas’s probing eyes. Dean unlocked the car and swung open the door but Cas did not walk to the other side quite yet, pausing by Dean to ask another question. 

“Why haven’t you been with men since I’ve known you?” 

The question took Dean by surprise a little, so he chuckled a little and rolled his eyes. “Who could be with a man after meeting an angel like you? None of them quite compare.”

Dean’s head snapped up immediately after he said that and his cheeks reddened. “Oh, no, I mean…sorry, that was weird.”

Cas dissected Dean’s words for a moment before realizing it was a compliment. “You’re comparing men to me?”

“God, shut up and get in the car,” Dean barked, swiping his palm across his face. 

Cas smiled a little and then smiled a lot as he stared at Dean, who was frowning at the keys in his hand. 

“Dean,” Cas said and Dean glanced up for a moment in reply, which Cas took as invitation to go on. “Would you like to be with me…in such a capacity?”

“Cas!” Dean groaned, looking down again and cheeks reddening more. Cas grinned, leaning in and lifting Dean’s chin with his forefinger so that their eyes met with only a few inches in between. 

“Would you?” Cas’s voice was deeper as he repeated his question and he could see a million emotions flicker across Dean’s face as he processed this new development. 

“Castiel,” Dean replied huskily and a thrill ran down Cas’s spine at the use of his full name in such a tone. “Are you coming on to me?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded making Dean blow out a soft laugh as he placed a hand on the back of Cas’s neck and the other on Cas’s hip. 

“Finally,” Dean breathed out before closing the space between them.


End file.
